


Coffee shop

by Saku015



Series: Pride Month 2018 [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Embarrassment, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Maids, Pre-Slash, Raijin Days, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: School festivals and Shinra being a sadist make things happen.





	Coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a drama cd where Izaya says that he is surprised because Shizu-chan can iron.

For the school festival, their class’s work was to make a maid coffee, however, much to the boys' dismay, there were not enough girls, so they needed understudies.

”Orhiara-kun,” Shinra spoke up, looking at his friend as they were sitting on the rooftop with Shizuo and Kadota beside them, ”as one of the class representatives, you have responsibilities towards our beloved class.”

Shizuo peeked towards their direction while chewing on his lunch. He knew some kind of thing would happen which would make Izaya really flustered. He could not be any happier about it.

”Yes?” Izaya said cautiously. It seemed like he felt the storm coming too. Shinra was up to something, which always meant something bad. 

”That means you must be one of the understudies for the maid coffee!” Shinra declared with a huge smile on his face. ”It is your responsibility after all.”

”HELL NO!” Izaya shirked so loud even Dotachin looked up from his book. ”I will not do it, Shinra. Do not even dream about it!”

”Why not?” Shinra asked with a sly smile on is lips. Izayas’ eyebrows twitched. He really hated his friend sometimes.

”Because there is not a maid uniform which would be big enough for me,” Izaya tried to find an excuse. ”So I must sew my own.”

Shinra was thinking for a minute. That was true his best friend had a really slim body, so finding the best uniform might have been a problem. After a few seconds, his face lit up.

”Shizuo-kun will sew one for you then!”

 

That’s how Izaya got into Shizuos’ room, standing at the middle of it only in his boxers. He felt as embarrassment crept into his chest and wanted to cover his body with his hands. The beast saw him naked when they changed for PE lessons of course, but at those times there were more boys with them as well.

”Cut it out already!” Shizuo growled in annoyance. ”I can not measure how broad your waist is.”

”I had no idea Shizu-chan can sew,” Izaya said, trying to stop himself from fidgeting. ”It is really surprising.”

”I am good at household chores,” Shizuo answered absentmindedly, paying all of his attention to the measuring tape. ”If you stay still, maybe I will even make a bento for you,” he said, looking up at Izaya. ”Like really, flea! You are too thin. I have no idea how you can dodge all of those things I throw at you.”

 

The dress was finished within two weeks. All of them were in Shinra’s apartment when Shizuo lifted it up with pride in his chest. Everyone was amazed. Kadota let out a little whistle, Shinra clapped his hands and even Izaya nodded his head a little bit.

”Now, Orihara-kun!” Shinra said with excitement in his voice. ”Go and take it on!”

Izayas’ face became so pale Shizuo was afraid that he would faint. He stepped one step closer, but then Izaya threw his head up and with a proud expression on his face, he walked into the spare room of the apartment.

He came out five minutes later and because of the sight, Shizuo felt like he would be the one who would faint. The dress really was perfect. It emphasized Izayas’ small, but beautiful body, the stockings covered his legs in a way that made strange things with Shizuos’ teen body and he even put the bonnet on.

”W-well?” Izaya asked embarrassed, but it was clear that if someone said something bad, they would be killed in a heartbeat.

”Beautiful!” Shizuo sighed without even knowing that he said his thoughts out loud. Izayas’ face became crimson red, then gifted him with a smile which made Shizuos’ legs give in.


End file.
